The Huntress Returns (Episode)
The Huntress Returns Synopsis EDM MEGASTAR STEVE AOKI OPENS OLIVER’S NEW NIGHTCLUB: With his nightclub set to open and a new romance brewing with McKenna (Guest Star Janina Gavankar), Oliver (Stephen Amell) is as happy as he’s been since returning to Starling City. But when Oliver’s ex, The Huntress (Guest Star Jessica De Gouw), suddenly returns to town, she threatens to destroy everything and everyone he cares about. Meanwhile, Laurel (Katie Cassidy) and her father (Paul Blackthorne) struggle with the return of Dinah Lance (Guest Star Alex Kingston) who claims she has proof Sara is still alive. Thea (Willa Holland) gets Roy Harper (Guest Star Colton Haynes) a job at Oliver’s club, but he’s not too inclined to stop his life of crime. Oliver and Tommy (Colin Donnell) are thrilled they were able to get Steve Aoki to play at the opening of their new nightclub, Verdant. David Ramsey and Susanna Thompson also Star. Guy Bee Directed the Episode Written by Jake Coburn & Lana Cho (117). Summary Helena approaches her father's lawyer, Gus Sabatoni, at a strip club. Pretending to be a stripper, she offers him a lap dance and they go back to the VIP room. Once they're alone, Gus realizes who she is and Helena demands to know where she can find her father, Frank. Gus insists that he doesn't know because Frank made a deal with the Feds and is now in protective custody. Helena admits that she believes him and then walks out. As she drives off, a bouncer checks on Gus and discovers that he's dead, shot through the chest with a crossbow. Oliver takes McKenna to his new club, Verdant, and shows her around the place. The grand opening is the next night and Steve Aoki will be performing. Oliver invites her to be there and she accepts after kissing him. Laurel asks her father to meet her at the diner so they can talk about their recent issues. However, when he gets there and starts apologizing, Quentin discovers that Laurel set him up so that his ex-wife Dinah could meet him. She explains that Sarah could still be alive on one of the islands in the China Sea where Oliver was lost, and shows them a tourist's photo of someone who could be Sarah. Quentin doesn't believe it and demands to know why Dinah is making him relive Sarah's loss again, and angrily walks away. Thea is going to her work at CNRI in The Glades with her friend Morgan and discussing their dates for the club opening. Roy comes out of a store and Thea notices him, and she goes over to talk to him. When he wonders why he's in the bad part of town, Thea tells him that he works nearby and suggests that he might get a job. Roy points out that no one wants to hire a high school dropout and Thea offers to get him a job at Verdant as a valet. She dares him to take it and Roy reluctantly agrees. When Oliver comes into the lair later in the morning, Diggle calls him on it and Diggle admits that he decided to take a day off to spend more time with McKenna. Diggle shows him security footage from the strip club showing Helena killing Gus, and they wonder what she's up to. The bodyguard is worried that Helena will eventually reveal Oliver's secret identity to the world, and Oliver sends him to check with their contacts in the Bratva and find out what Helena is doing. Oliver returns home and discovers Helena talking with Thea. Thea asks about Roy and Oliver suggests that she immediately call Tommy and get Roy a job. Once she leaves, Helena explains that when she left Starling City, she went to Europe to try and forget who she really. Oliver tells her that she's got her revenge by killing Gus, but Helena explains about her father testifying for a deal, and asks Oliver to help her take out the U.S. Marshals guarding Frank. Oliver refuses to murder, insisting he stands for justice. Moira comes in and Oliver reluctantly introduces her to Helena. As Helena leaves, she warns Oliver that she'll use his family if she has to so that she can persuade him to help her. Back at Verdant, Oliver has Diggle tighten security on the Queens. Tommy comes in and Oliver insists on talking with him. He apologizes, explaining that he kept his activities private to protect his friends and family. However, Tommy is upset that the friend he thought he knew is a murderer, and admits that he doesn't know Oliver at all. He tells Oliver not to say anything else because he wouldn't believe him. Slade and Oliver watch the mercenary camp from hiding and spot the rocket launcher. Oliver says that they can't steal the launcher and suggests that they get the six guards in one place, and Slade agrees. Laurel visits Quentin at the station and apologizes for lying to him so he'd come to the diner. He asks his daughter if she believes Dinah's claim and Laurel suggest that they at least check it out. Quentin reluctantly agrees but refuses to make any promises. That night, Oliver and McKenna meet Moira and Thea at the club opening, and Moira assures Oliver that Robert would be proud of him for what he's done. Laurel comes in and finds Tommy at the bar, and she realizes that he's upset about something. She reminds him that he promised to be there that morning at the diner and Tommy apologizes. Before Laurel can pursue the matter, Thea comes over and Tommy tells her that Roy will start the next day. As he goes to his office, he runs into Helena, who reminds him that they met when she was dating Oliver. As Oliver checks on the club, he gets a message signed by Diggle, asking him to come down to the lair. When he gets there, he discovers that Helena sent the fake note and is holding Tommy hostage. She insists that Frank is a mobster and a murderer, and that she needs Oliver to help her to get to him. If he doesn't, she'll kill people starting with Tommy and moving onto the guests upstairs. Oliver agrees to help her and she releases Tommy, her point made. The next morning, Oliver and Diggle meet at the lair and Diggle figures that Oliver would have stopped Helena if he didn't still have feelings for her. Oliver insists that his ex-girlfriend isn't evil and wonders what Diggle would do if his brother's killer was standing there. Diggle says that he wouldn't threaten innocents to blackmail someone into helping him, but Oliver says that he has to play along with her because he's out of options. Helena comes back in and Oliver tells her that he hasn't been able to find the Federal safehouse. Felicity arrives, overhears Oliver, and offers to help. He orders her out, saying that it's a private situation, and she quickly leaves. Oliver then tells Helena that the Marshals are transporting Frank to a hearing, but they're using a decoy van. He warns Helena that it's too dangerous but she refuses to back away. Oliver dons a stolen mercenary's outfit and drags Slade toward the guards. When they recognize Slade and come over, he shoots them with a hidden pair of guns. Tommy visits Laurel at CNRI but stops at Thea's desk to tell her that Roy never showed up for his valet job. Once he's alone with Laurel, she notices that his wrist is injured and asks what happened. Tommy claims that he hurt it exercising but Laurel realizes that she's answering. He says that he can't tell her the truth or why he can't tell her the truth, and Laurel says that she needs him to be with her because her life is falling apart. However, she accuses him of not being there for her. Thea goes to Roy's house in The Glades and when he answers the door, she demands to know why he didn't show. Roy says that he doesn't want charity from a rich girl and Thea insists that there's more to her than money. He dismisses her comment, figuring that she doesn't know what it's like to be without money. As Thea leaves, two muggers come after her. As they prepare to take her money, Roy attacks and fights them off. They run off, but not before one of them stabs him in the side. That night, Oliver and Helena mount up and drive off after the Federal vans. They split up, unsure of which one is the decoy, and Oliver ends up taking out the decoy. Meanwhile, Helena intercepts the other one in a tunnel and shoots out the engine. However, when she orders her father out, two armed Marshals storm out. Quentin and McKenna arrive in a squad car and cut off her escape, and tell her to drop the crossbow. Oliver pulls up just in time to watch his girlfriend take Helena away. At the station, Quentin and McKenna ask her about her father and then demand to know who The Hood is. Quentin offers her a deal if she cooperates, and Helena finally tells them that Oliver is the vigilante. They don't believe her but Helena continues, warning McKenna that Oliver uses everyone close to him. She advises the cop to break off her relationship with Oliver. As they talk, Oliver cuts out the lights and then tosses smoke grenades into the police station. He dons a mask and goes in, and gets Helena out of the interrogation room. When Quentin comes after him, Oliver shoots him with a tranquilizer dart and makes good his escape. Thea takes Roy to her family physician and the man stitches up the wound. As he prepares to give Roy a tetanus shot, Roy panics at the sight of a needle. Thea tells him to calm down and finally gives him a kiss on the lips to quiet him. Once Oliver and Helena get out of the station, she thanks him for his help and says that she knows he has feelings for her. Oliver gives her an envelope with a one way ticket and a fake passport and tells her to get out of his city. Helena takes them and Oliver leaves on his motorcycle. Slade and Oliver find a bin with plastic explosives and place them on the launcher. As the backup squad moves in, Oliver checks the control system and finds a circuit board he can remove. He takes them out, telling Slade that the launcher is now useless, and the two men head out. Oliver visits McKenna at her apartment and apologizes for leaving her earlier. McKenna says that she understands and knows that sometimes the job comes first. Oliver asks how she makes it work and McKenna tells him that she had to find someone that she never has to apologize to. They kiss and end up in bed, unaware that Oliver's phone is ringing. It's Felicity, who is calling from her office and leaves a message that someone stole a high-powered crossbow from a sporting goods store. As she hangs up, Helena enters the lab. Oliver checks his messages later and immediately rushes to the IT lab. Felicity is on the floor, tied up, and Oliver frees her just as Diggle arrives in response to Oliver's call. Felicity explains that Helena forced her to hack the Federal database and find out were Frank is hiding. Diggle asks Oliver what he's going to do, and Oliver says that he's going to do what he should have in the first place. Helena makes her way to the safehouse, a country home. She kills the Marshals guarding her father and makes her way upstairs, and Oliver drops in and shoots the crossbow out of her hand. Helena grabs a shotgun and shoots back, and then blasts her way into her father's room. She discovers that Frank jumped out through the window and is running across the lawn. Helena chases after her father and tells him to stop. As he does, Oliver comes out of the house and tells Helena to drop the shotgun. McKenna hears a report on the police scanner about the gunshots and drives to the safehouse. Helena wonders what Oliver is going to do, pointing out that he's not a murderer. However, he figures that if he lets her go again then there will be more blood on his hand. He fires an arrow but Helena catches it, explaining that she's been practicing in anticipation of their fight. Shocked that he would kill her, she comes at Oliver and the two of them fight. He finally drops her to the ground and draws his bow, but McKenna arrives and tells her to drop it. As Oliver starts to lower the bow, Helena grabs the shotgun and shoots its, hitting McKenna in the leg and torso. McKenna collapses and Oliver goes to her while Helena runs off into the night. The next morning, Oliver visits McKenna at the hospital. She tells him that the shotgun blast shattered her femur and she'll be in rehab for at least a year. Oliver assures her that she'll recover and continue being a cop, but McKenna tells him that she's moving to Coast City to get the best rehab possible. Oliver offers to go with her, but McKenna points out that he has his own responsibilities with his new club. He refuses to accept that until McKenna tells him not to make it harder on her. At the station, Quentin is cleaning out his partner's desk after calling Dinah. When she arrives, Quentin tells her that he's ready to listen to what she has to say about Sarah. Tommy comes to see Oliver at Verdant and asks how he's doing. Oliver admits that things aren't going well and Tommy apologizes for being a jerk. Since he had to keep Oliver's secret, he realizes how tough it is for Oliver to keep secrets. Oliver admits that it's hard lying to his friends and family and has realized that he can't do what he does and still have a normal life. Tommy warns his friend that he won't be happy if he remains alone, but Oliver insists that carrying on his father's quest is the important thing. That night, Slade and Oliver return to the mercenary camp and Slade tells Oliver to do the talking because it's his plan. Oliver calls Fyers on the stolen radio and tells the mercenary leader that they have the circuit board. Even if Fyers finds and kills them, he'll never find the circuit board where they've hidden it. When Fyers wonders what they want, Oliver tells him that they'll trade the circuit board for a way off the island. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Jessica De Gouw as Huntress *Alex Kingston as Dinah Drake Lance *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Sebastian Dunn as Edward Fyers *Janina Gavankar as McKenna Hall Guest Stars *Craig March as Gus Sabatoni *Steve Aoki as Himself *Alyson Bath Kandy Kane *Doug Chapman as Soldier 1 *Alex Dafoe as Pudgy Emcee *Rei Dietz as Thug 1 *Artin John as Waiter *Richard Keats as Doctor Lockhart *Shaun Omaid as Bouncer *Patrick Sabongui Soldier 2 *Valerie Tian Morgan *Rhys Williams II as Thug 2 Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2654070/ *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_The_Huntress_Returns *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Huntress_Returns *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-the-huntress-returns-season-1-episode-17 Episode 17